Reign Over Me
by Rosemazurxx
Summary: The rivalry between Persia and Greece is beyond harsh. So to make an alliance they decided to do it through marriage. *Percy Jackson x Annabeth Chase* MUST READ! xx rosemazur
1. Chapter I

**~Chapter I~**

**Hey! This is a new story! Hope you like it!**

~P~

"It is time!" The king of Persia, Poseidon, announced to the waiting crowd of warriors. The quiet entrance space of the kingdom of Athens echoed with the warriors' applaud. Raising their weapons wildly, praising their beloved king.

At the front, leading them is the prince of Persia himself, Pierce. His dark waves of hair are messy and soaked lightly with sand due to the hot but windy weather. His armored upper body puffed out proudly. Smiling at his army, he was ready for this.

The king lightly nodded at him, entering his spacious royal carriage. That was the prince's cue. "Attack!" He raised his sword and went for the gate, leading his army to battle.

~A~

"Mother! We need to do something! Anything!" Annabella, the princess of Greece burst opens the door of the queen's headquarters. Her majesty's back was facing the princess but she can sense sadness filling the room.

The queen is facing her massive opened window that looks down at her kingdom. What she was seeing was obvious. Ever since Poseidon begun ruling Persia, Athens is losing quite frequently to their "regular" wars.

Queen Athena sighed as soon as she saw the Persian army charge. She turned around to look at her young beautiful daughter. "Ann... it's hopeless, sweetheart..." Athena walked to her daughter and lightly touched heer golden locks.

"No! Mother, the kingdom needs us! We can't just let them down! We need to do something-" the princess tried to reason with her mother but she just hushed her down.

"Annabella, listen to me, we have lost too many of our warriors to fight this one. Trust me, Persians and Athenians are two different things but I do know. They won't kill if we stay quiet." Athena isn't the kind of person who gives up easily, but she is the queen and she needs to make the best decision for the safety of the kingdom.

"Mother, can you even hear yourself? We're just, what, going to surender?!" If Annabella was honest with herself, this case does seem hopeless.

"No, we are going to wait."

Athena hoped she was right.

~P~

Pierce was so surprised at what he is seeing. He was expecting an exciting bloodbath between the Persians and the Athenians but no, the people stood quietly, cowardly hiding behind each other. 'Was this a joke?' he thought to himself.

Pierce was really expecting a great battle with a lot of deaths, blood and headless bodies. He is a Persian after all, he definitely thinks like one. Looking at all of the people of Athens, they all looked scared and ... well, innocent. Pierce may think like a monster sometimes but he does have a heart.

That has always been and issue for him. He has a heart. His father always say that "No one can stop a true king", meaning he need to be harsh and brutal. But right now he has a father to impress. But-

He looked at the people holding onto each other like there was no tomorrow, brother to brother. He shut his eyes, he knows what he was doing and he knows that he is going to regret it later on. But at this time, this is the right thing to do.

"Stop," Pierce lowered his sword and at his command, his soldiers did too. He was breathing heavily with sweat covering his face from making that decision. He felt heavy and down. Pierce regretted what he did, just like he thought he would.

Shaking his head with eyes closed, he kicked his horse, Black Jack and ran to the castle.

~A~

Annabella's heart was beating fast. It was like she was falling down and she doesn't know where the bottom is. She felt the uneasiest she felt for all her life. She doesn't know what is going to happen next but she does know, it's not going to be all right.

Her mother is still looking out the window. For all her life she saw and looked up to her fierce, strong and beautiful mother. It was the first she has ever seen her like this. It was like when her father died, but worse.

That was one of the memories she did not want to remember, especially after she just had her sixteenth birthday. Annabella's father promised her that on her sixteenth birthday, they were going to go to Crete. Crete was a place Annabella's been wanting to go to since she learned that the 'king of the gods', Zeus was raised there.

But not anymore, she hated that placed more than she hated anyone, even the Persians. When her father went to a trip to Crete 3 years ago for some business, news says that he fell over board during a storm because he apparently slept with another man's wife and the woman's husband punched him over board and they never saved him.

That was what the rumor says, but she didn't want to believe it even when she knew deep down there might be a chance of it happening, of course this wasn't the first time he-

_TUD!_

Interrupting her thoughts, the gigantic door slammed open and there revealed the prince of Persia...

She was shocked, scared... really scared. But she knew what the prince of Persia looks like. She saw millions of paintings in houses and statues of him. He was only nineteen years of age, but he looked so tall in person and he looked older in a ruggedly handsome way. He just took her breath away.

'_NO! Stop it! Don't you dare have a crush on the ENEMY!'_

_'Well, he is just a couple of years older than you, it could work out and we can rule both kingdom and live happily ev-'_

_'Gods! NO!'_

The Upside and the Downside of her brain wouldn't stop arguing. She wanted to slap herself, they were in a serious problem right now, but she couldn't help her feel her heart skip a beat. But then, suddenly, he grabbed her hands and tied it quickly with a rope tightly behind her back.

"OW! Release me!" Annabella yelled to his face. He smelled good, despite the sweat he gathered.

"Please! I beg you! Don't touch my daughter! Let her go! Please! Please! She didn't do anything!" She saw her mother also being tied down by two big men, with tears marked her face. Annabella felt so small. She felt like anyone can control her. Especially the dark, tall and handsome man that tied her down.

~P~

The first ride back home wasn't quiet at first but they handled it just in time to feel peace again.

At least his swords men were comfortable, Pierce had to ride Black Jack with the princess in front of him. She was so loud at first, she kept yelling at him. Princess Annabella was no piece of cake.

They had to take a couple of stops to keep tying her even more, like her arms, legs, they pretty much roped her entire body (especially the mouth). After at least 4 hours, they guessed the princess got tired and Pierce just felt her lay her head on his chest.

He thought it was kind of cute. But she was pretty young, many girls her age would marry at her age but she looked younger like an angel but her body was more... mature. Pierce shook his head at the thought. He felt guilty talking about her like that in his mind.

Not only him thought, even some of his men would glance up at him and give him a wink. Well, it was pretty clear that he had a reputation. But this is different; it was like holding a glass thinking that anytime now it would break.

Annabella was really stubborn and well, useless to this case. He didn't even know why his father wanted him to take the Queen's daughter too. The Queen, however, got to ride with the King in his private carriage. 'She's lucky' Pierce thought, he was tired and he had to ride by himself with a girl as heavy as a rock leaning on him.

And he remembered how comfortable it was when they used to ride it as a family around the city. Just him, his father and... Mother... But anyways, half of him didn't want to go in there. God knows what they are talking about there. He did hear a few threats here and there.

"Okay, men! Just stop right over here!" The king's personal assistant, Triton called up to the men, "We're going to camp here!" The royal carriage pulled up at a field of green grass.

Pierce felt so relieved, his back was hurting too much to deal with it even longer and he needs his beauty rest... He_ is_ a prince.

~A~

Annabella thought Pierce was kind after all after setting her down at a comfortable bed inside a room. But when she turned around she feel right down, realizing she was in a carriage sleeping on a _seat_ next to her mother. But to her relief she wasn't tied down anymore and so was her mother.

"Ah! And sleeping beauty awakens!" The King, Poseidon, (who looks like an older Pierce with salt and pepper hair and with more weight added). He sounded so annoying in Annabella's opinion.

"Honey, sit up, the _king_, needs to talk to us about something," her mother glared at the king and the king just smiled back. She didn't realize she was still on the floor so she propped herself up and sat next to her mother and like her mother, she was glaring at the king too with crossed arms.

"Well! Let me just tell you that I will be leaving your country alone and unharmed!" He announced, Annabella felt great and she was starting to smile until the king said "On one condition,". She frowned again.

"Well, as you can see your mother and I have been talking for the past hours to discuss our... alliance..." the king paused stealing a glance at Annabella, and she just stared back, frowning.

"She talked about how smart you are, can you guess a way we might want to fix this problem?" He lazily started looking at his nails, "Let me give you a clue, it involves you... and my son,"

Annabella jumped up from the seat, "A marriage?!" She asked furiously at the both of them. The Queen looks so uneasy and looks like she might break.

"Honey, it wasn't an easy decision!" She tried to persuade her daughter.

"No! No! I'm not getting married to his son and I'm certainly not going to be getting married at this age!" Annabella argued back. She thought Pierce was very attractive but she was too young and she doesn't believe in arranged marriages. And her mother did promise that she can marry when she wanted and who she wanted.

"Uh, uh, uh! You signed!" The king pointed at a scroll, looking at the queen.

Annabella felt upset, really upset, tears filled her eyes. "You signed? You signed?!"

"You need to unders-" Her mom looks like she was about cry too.

"No, I don't understand! It wasn't your decision to make!" The queen was trying to hold her daughter to calm her down but Annabella's anger got the best of her and stormed off the carriage.

She ran and she didn't know where she was going to go but she just ran forward. She ran until the bonfire where they camped looked like as small as a star. It took her a while to hear another pair of feet walking. She stopped and gasped, it was the prince!

"Hey, you okay?" Pierce said looking down deep into her eyes, touching her arm, concernly. She nodded in response. Annabella would've smacked his hand away but she felt warm and protected.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked her carefully. She exactly knew what they were going to talk about and she immediatelly knew he knew about it too.

She nodded again and wrapped her arm around a man's outsctrach arm. And any day now, he knows she will soon be his bride.

**If you like this one maybe you can check out my other story "Knocked Up by a Billionaire". ;)**


	2. Chapter II

~P~

The prince of Persia and the princess of Athens walked side by side on the never ending grassy plains. The bonfire was barely in vision and so was their campsite. Pierce felt stronger next to the princess, she was so soft and... naive, even when she battled him and he had to tie her up. It's like he can control her and make her do what ever he wanted. But somewhere deep down he also felt attraction.

It has been at least quarter of an hour since they left the campsite. The prince thought that with moments like this, he would have felt really awkward and uncomfortable. But feeling with power next to her made him feel fuzzy. He took a glance at her, her soft curly hair reached her belly button. He remembered her wearing a silver wreath on the top of her head, it fell somewhere on the pathway when she fought him when riding Black Jack.

She was looking down, she looked like she felt really awkward... maybe she was embarrassed with what she did. But Pierce couldn't help but notice a royal glow in her. 'She's actually kinda pretty,' Pierce thought. She looked somewhat older in the night light. Annabella was young, sometimes she looked fourteen years of age, sometimes eighteen, and sometimes even older.

Pierce wasn't surprised when his father told him about the marriage. He expected it from his father. Poseidon always said to him how what he tell him to do is what's best for him and Pierce always listened. He didn't argue with him when the king told him the news, he just bowed his head said "Yes, father,".

I didn't really have a problem with marrying the girl, he was just a little bit hesitant because of Calypso. His girlfriend. She was really nice and kind but can be a little clingy sometimes. Pierce had been with a lot of girls. A LOT. It's like he's wiped out most of the girls in Persia. But being with Annabella makes him feel new and... pure. 'Maybe because _she_ is," he thought, 'She's very innocent and looks like she doesn't get out a lot', Pierce thought to himself.

"Hey, do you know where we walked from?" the princess asked, looking around her.

Pierce looked around, he couldn't find the light of the bonfire anywhere. "Looks like we when too far..." Pierce replied back. He looked at her startled face that he can only see because of the moon light. "Maybe we should turn around and walk forwards, I'm sure we'll see them." He said softly at her, touching her sleeved arm gently for comfort.

~A~

Annabella felt so awkward next to prince Pierce a while ago but now she was panicking too much to think about him. They were looking for their way back to the campsite for over half an hour now. I felt colder at night and she felt scared with all of the plain darkness around them. She believes this is the first time she felt so tired in her life.

"Listen, we'll just rest by that tree for a while and I'm pretty sure they are also looking for us," Pierce said after a very long time of silence. The princess just nodded and pretended to not care when he lead her there by taking her hand. She was so flushed and she felt fluttering in her stomach.

They sat on the big roots of the old tree next to Pierce. Annabella shivered when the wind blew its strongest. "Come here," she heard Pierce's manly voice. In fact she didn't know if she heard right, so she just looked to the other side and pretended not to hear him.

After a minute or two, she felt him grab her waist and pulled her against him. Never in Annabella's life she ever felt like this for a boy and NEVER in her life a boy touched her like this. She felt really giddy. She couldn't help but bite her lip and closed her eyes when he hugged her closer for body heat.

Annabella did feel a little guilty for breaking her "rules". She promised herself to never get involved with a man before turning at least twenty year of age. 'But this is an exception...right? We_ are_ getting married... Oh my gods... Did I just say that? No. No. Annabella you are not going to get married to a guy you barely know and is technically your enemy. Plus, with his charming looks and... wonderful smile... and deliciously scul- NO! Stop it! As I was saying you will not like him because with his looks he probably has a 'significant other'.' Annabella was arguing with herself mentally, obviously confused with her feelings for the guy who was holding her close.

She wondered if he felt that way about her too... confused and scared... 'Probably not,' she thought to herself, 'He _IS_ the only and only prince of Persia- and _you_ are the one and only princess of Athens,' She pretended not to here that nagging voice in her head that was defending the prince.

She felt really groggy. Her eyelids kept shutting when she opened them. She felt warmer and comfortable next to Pierce and seems like he is too. Unaware of what she was doing she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.

~P~

Pierce was waiting for the other to look for them but he felt really sleepy especially when Annabella was so warm and it kept him cozy. He couldn't believe how easy it was. He thought he might have to do a lot of romantic cliche thing to make her say I do, but it looks like she was okay with it.

Pierce tried to be really open to her so that she'll say yes and his father won't be disappointed. When his father called him when he discussed the marriage with him, the king said that he saw what he did and it was a shame that he inherited the "bad blood" from his mother's side. Pierce knew better than to argue with him so he just clenched his teeth. He hated the way he talked about her. It wasn't exactly _her_ fault.

Pierce needs to get married to the princess because his father desires so.

And he is going to do everything in his power to make Annabella say yes.

~A~

"There! There they are! I can see them!"

A distant voice woke Annabella from her beauty sleep. She grunted. She did not want to wake up just yet but she heard footsteps coming her way. She felt something lift what she was sleeping on and she just realized that she was sleeping on a breathing prince.

The princess looked up. She saw the prince holding her tight and can barely open his eyes (which she found adorable), his hair was very ruffled in a very sexy way. Annabella never use that word. Never. But he was an exception.

"Prince Pierce!" Someone yelled. Annabella looked behind her and saw at least a dozen of the Persian army, looks like they were up all night because of the bags under their eyes and they are not as active.

The prince moved and she immediately removed her weight from him. Pierce opened his eyes and she can see he was really shocked to find her in front of him but he broke his eye contact with her and looked at his soldiers.

"What happened, Your Majesty?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Erm.. Uh..." Pierce looked at me for a bit, I probably looked flushed, he cleared his throat turning back to "perfect prince" mode, "Well, can't you see? We obviously fell asleep,"

Back To The CAMP SITE

"Annabella!" The Queen looked so exhausted to run but she did to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Mother...Can't...Breath," Annabella managed to choke out.

"Are you okay? Don't do that to me ever again! What happened to you?! Wher-" Annabella managed to cut her off, she usually wouldn't feel this embarrassed but Pierce was there for heavens sake.

"Mother! I'm fine! I'm fine! Plus, I wasn't alone and even if I-"

"What do you mean you were not alone?" Athena asked with a serious look on her face.

"The prince was ther-" Now that it came out of her mouth she instantly regretted it.

"Annabella! What were you doing with him! Yes, I said you were going to be married but-" Athena looked so worried, but Annabella was beyond embarrassed. Everyone at the campsite was working but they can still her.

She looked over to Pierce and he was blushing...

"Athena, Athena, Athena, It is okay! Your daughter is old enough-" The kind tried to calm Annabella's mother but it sounded so sarcastic.

"My daughter is SIXTEEN years young! I will not let her be manipulated by your son!" Athena bursted.

"Athena, I think you are forgetting your place here. I am king and I will not be yelled at! Guards take her to the carriage- and tie her properly this time- or else I will have your heads!" The king walked off with the queen next to him. The guards acted fast, Athena didn't even get to say goodbye to her daughter.

Annabella was left with Pierce and looked at her helpless mother be taken away. She saw Pierce walk to his horse and tried to catch up with him.

"Hey! Am I riding with you?" Annabella watched him get up the horse and put his hand out to her, inviting her.

'I'll take that as a yes,' Princess Annabella thought to herself.


End file.
